Sea of Tranquility or something like that
by starangel100890
Summary: My life is crazy, tragic, and full of magic, awful, beautiful life. I know don't really make sense but if you read the story you'll understand. Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sea of Tranquility or something like that**_

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own minor characters._

**_A/N: This will be a little bit of a sequel too, All's Fair in Love and Hate. This will also give a better perspective of the sometimes flighty water guardian. I hope you will enjoy this tale. I'm not sure if I'm going to write any romance in this story or not. _**

* * *

_Prologue_

After the whole incident with me being in Meridian and taking down Keno, things died down somewhat. I begin to get a little bit of the loneliness somewhat controlled and I am back on my mischievous ways. Still the thought of all that happening and it could be avoided still burns deep in my mind. After four weeks of being grounded, I am here at the silver dragon with my great friends and I crack jokes. I will not think negative while I'm here with my friends. Cornelia as usual is sitting on Caleb's lap.

"Gee Corny if you get much closer to him you'll know him better then a Siamese twin." For once she ignores me giving Caleb the loving look of the century or at least in her book. I just eat and unfortunately my professional stalker walks in like he owns the place.

Corny smirks and says, "Oh Irmy your knight in shinning armor is here."

I scoff and say, "Corny you got that backwards I'd be saving his skinny butt."

Martin hugs me almost instantly and say, "Yes and I'd die a happy boy if you were to come to my rescue oh brave Irma Lair."

I roll my eyes and say, "Martin please let go you're fungus is getting on my good arm."

Corny snickers and say, "Aw but Irmy he loves you be nice to him."

I pout and say, "You just pay attention to your **_Snuggle Bear_** and leave me alone."

She smiles and says, "Ok but don't forget to invite me and Caleb to the wedding."

I stew and let Martin dot on me for a little bit then I sort of perform a disappearing act. He looks for me but doesn't find me. He sighs and says, "I love girls who are unpredictable." With those words he left and I reappear. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin just all clap.

"Oh thanks guys it's not like I planned on doing that." Suddenly I see Hay Lin's dad looking fierce like I did something wrong. I look over at the big mess I made. I let out a sigh and bow while saying, "I'm sorry Mr. Lin I'll stay and clean it up."

He doesn't look at sever then but just hands me the mop, broom and pan. I get straight to work. What seemed like hours of making sure the spot was spotless. Mr. Lin inspects it and my friends just look at him waiting for the verdict. At least I do have loyal friends. He gives me a smile and says, "Very good it's spotless now can you please try not make a huge mess like that again miss Lair."

"Yes sir I won't be pulling anymore disappearing acts anytime soon."

He nods and walks back to his living room with Hay Lin's grandma and mom. I feel really tired after I eat and talk a little more with my friends. I go home and oddly mom and dad's room light is on. I look in and see people sleeping on their bed. _'What is my family coming to?'_

* * *

_**I hope this fic is just as interesting as my All's fair in Love and Hate. This is my Christmas present to all fellow Irma fans out there. I'll update on my Of Fire and Ice probably in the next couple days.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sea of Tranquility or something like that

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own the more insignificant. _

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I go home and oddly mom and dad's room light is on. I look in and see people sleeping on their bed. **'What is my family coming to?_'_** I just go into my room and for once start on my homework for once. I hear the most awful sound in the bathroom like someone dying. I knock on the bathroom door and ask, "Um are you ok in there?"

I of course get no answer but suddenly someone walks out. The guy looks at least in the early 20's and is wearing an unusual outfit looks like something just plaster it on him. He has a deep chestnut hair color and has a something in his mouth. He looks at me with those somewhat cold amber eyes. "What are you staring at kid?"

"Uh well let's see, I have a stranger in my house that's wearing leather that looks like its plaster on his body. Not to mention you having something that looks like a cancer stick in your mouth. Want me to go on?"

He just walks toward me and blows smoke in my face. I think he has an evil smile on his face as he says, "Not really just go in your room and behave **little **girl."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO IN **MY **HOUSE? I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL I'M A TEEN AND AT LEAST I'M NOT WILLING TO BROADCAST MY LOOKS LIKE YOU!" '**Despite the fact you're gorgeous looking. YOU'RE CRUEL AND DOING SOMETHING FUNKY IN MY BATHROOM!' **I just walk into my room focusing on my math and strangely it wasn't so hard. I just didn't want to face Mr. Arrogant. He reminds me of Corny but why on earth is someone like that hear? After I get done with my homework, (**Insert this on the calendar**.) I actually want to work on my chores. My little brother Josh trips me and says, "So Irmy is working hard." He just tracks mud on my freshly mopped floor.

I growl, "YOU LITTLE TOAD!" I try to stop him from making a mess. Here comes Mr. Wonderful just slowly walking down stairs seeing me wrestle with my brat brother. I can just hear the smug smile appearing on his pale face. He looks at us with a raised eyebrow and just takes a seat on the couch as if saying, "Please continue." I end up duck taping and wrapping my brother with some string from my old sneakers. Don't ask I keep weird things like that around for emergences such as these. He just claps and I can really see the smug look on his face.

He chuckles while saying, "How creative you must be, very imaginative **_Irmy _**your parents must be proud."

"MY NAME IS IRMA AND I DON'T CARE TO KNOW YOURS! Now if you'll excuse me I have to get the house cleaned up before my parents get home." I storm off getting everything done without much more encounters with Mr. Wonderful. I don't care how good looking he is, he is really mean and sarcastic. I would pair him with Corny but she already has someone. I get exhausted and lay on the couch suddenly I hear a chuckle. I bolt straight up and see Mr. Wonderful looking down at me. '**I guess this is punishment for teasing Corny this afternoon. What I wouldn't give to escape from him and spin the night with Will. However Will's mom bands us from having sleepovers for a week wonderful.' **

He smirks and asks, "What am I the man of your dreams?"

"Hmp, not exactly the prince charming with a white horse I could ride with. I hate to say this but I'd rather kiss Martin then deal with a thorny rose like you." I get up and walk away leaving him with that last statement. The worst part about that is I meant it. True Martin is much nicer then him. I hope he's only here for a day. I wash the kitchen till its spick and span. I hear my parents come in and I walk to them. I see Mr. Wonderful only giving my parents a half smile.

Mom asks, "Irma have you meet Mr. Iruka? He's going to be staying here and seeing that nothing happens to my babies. Also he needs a temporary place to stay until he can get enough money for a place of his own."

With those words my somewhat peaceful setting has spiraled downward. I force a smile and say, "Well nice to meet Mr. Iruka and, I'm sorry if I have caused you any discomfort. I'm tired mom I'll skip dinner and go to bed. Good night all."

Mom hugs me and says, "Good night dear see you in the morning."

Dad also hugs me and says, "Don't let the bed bugs bite Snoopy Pants."

I cringe and say, "Good night dad and could you come up with a different name please?"

I just walk upstairs and listen to the now faint laughter of the adults. '**WHY? WHY? Every time I take one step forward I end up going two steps back. Well I guess I'll make the most of it.' **I go to sleep but not peacefully knowing I have a strange interloper in my house.

_

* * *

_

_Well here's more of the beginning of my sequel like thing. I hope you all enjoy it._

_**Harryrulesmyworld: **Thanks for your wonderful review I certainly hope I have her personality down pat. She is a bit like me so it's not too hard for me to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. _

_**Nemrut: **You're new but I'm always like new people reviewing my story. I'm glad you enjoy my Irma stories. I'm a rather flighty writer some chapters are shorter then others. I hope you enjoy this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sea of Tranquility or something like that**

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H. except for the plot and the Oc._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

I wake up and I walk out with my hair all messed up. The odd thing was I didn't hear the usual struggle that carries on in the morning. I look around and hear my brother laughing, mom and dad actually talking, **not screaming **at each other. I walk to the bathroom, I was going to twist the door knob but something told me I'd better not open that door just yet. I follow that feeling and just wait for a few minuets. Mr. Wonderful waltz from the bathroom and I just step out of his way. **'Please for the love of god don't let him notice me in my unusual night outfit.' **I just stay quiet as he passes me but suddenly he stops. I can just hear the smirk on his obviously shaven face creep up.

I cringe and I wait for the sarcasm to be pouring out of his mouth with no effort made. **'Alright lets get this over with so my oh so wonderful day is complete.'** I wait for it but then he just walks on. I let out a small sigh of irritation but I don't let it bother me too much. I finally get into the bathroom do my usual routine. It's that oh so wonderful time of the month so yeah I'm more random today. I get dressed and walk downstairs; the sight I see is really foreign. **'DID ALLENS ATTACK MY FAMILY AND LEAVE ME OUT OF THE ABDUCTION?' **They are all actually getting a long and my brat brother isn't annoying me first thing either. I sit down and eat my breakfast not wanting to destroy this very rare picture.

I notice I didn't zip my jeans all the way so I fix that. I begin to let a small smile appear on my face. Mr. Iruka asks, "So Irma want to tell me how school is going?"

I let out a exasperated sigh but the smile stays in fact grows a little. "Well it's kind of cool except from the piles of homework we tend to get. I have five great friends so I can deal with it."

He takes a drink of coffee and says, "So you're shall we say really lazy in your school work."

'**OK HE IS CONFUSING ME FIRST HE INSULTS ME. NOW HE'S MAKING CONVERSATION WITH ME! WILL YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING SARCASTIC AND LET MY NERVES REST!' **I answer, "Well I only get the passing grade no big deal."

Mr. Iruka's eye brow got really narrow at my reply. I don't even know why I notice all these things but I do. I just take another bite of toast and head out the door. I keep waiting for the bus to arrive but strangely it didn't. I look at the clock and sigh. I go to walk on to school but Mr. Iruka gruffly says, "Get in." I didn't feel like arguing he had confused me enough all morning so I just did what I was told. He seat was really comfortable and the car was cool looking even though it was pure black. He gets me to school and all the girls of course gather around the cool car.

"Um…Mr. Iruka thanks but I would advise you to keep your windows up and drive off like a maniac."

He nods and asks, "Does all the girls here react like this?"

I just shrug and say, "Well most do but, do you think we get such a cool looking car to come here everyday?"

He just sighs and rubs his forehead and say, "Get out of my car nitwit!"

"Um…I am out of your car."

He just shakes his head and drives like a maniac like I had suggested to him. Unfortunately now I get flocked with the mob of overly excited girls from all status of the school asking all of theses questions.

"_Irma, who was Mr. Hottie that you rode with? Can we meet him?_

"_Is he your boyfriend? If not is he single?"_

"_Oh Irma please tell me what's he like?"_

"_Is he one of those super hot bad boys?"_

"_Are you going to get married soon?" _

All these questions are going to drive me over the edge. I feel comforting hands grab me and take me to safety. It was Hay Lin and Taranee that rescued me. I gasp trying to catch my breath and say, "Thanks girls I really needed out of the fire, it wouldn't have ended pretty if I had stayed in the line of fire."

Taranee asks, "Who was that with you Irma?"

I just look at them and say, "I'll give details at the Silver Dragon ok."

Cornelia and Will see me looking like a mess. Ok so I'm not the neatest person but still I look much worse after being mauled by the curious female community. I wait for Corny to do her usual teasing but it didn't happen. She actually hands me a brush she doesn't use and say, "Just don't forget to get your brown hair out of the brush." I do that and manage to get myself to look better. However, we all cut it close to the tardy, even Taranee. I can't help but smile for once I actually pay attention in class today. I can actually do work without procrastination. (**Insert on personal calendar)**. For once the day didn't seem agonizing long. When the final bell rings I actually don't have too much to do tonight.

Hay Lin stops me and asks, "You'll be at the Silver Dragon right? You're going to tells us who Mr. Mysterious is right?"

I laugh and say, "Yes, Hay Lin but I need to head home first."

Taranee asks, "Are you sure you won't forget Irma?"

I wave it off and say, "Relax Taranee I know the way. See you girls at the Silver Dragon." With that I walk home but I see my parents went to work and Mr. Iruka is waiting at the door which is freaky. I drop my stuff on the floor and say, "I'm going to see my friends at the Silver Dragon."

When I go to walk out the door Mr. Iruka grabs me and says, "Do you have any homework tonight?"

I say, "Yes but I need to go to Hay Lin to finish it."

He sighs and says, "Come on brat."

I ask "Um…where are we going?"

He smirks and says, "To the Silver Dragon, I want to make sure you get your work done."

"Um…I don't know if that's such a good idea."

He raises his eyebrow and asks, "Why not?"

"Well for starters you might attract unwanted attention. Second you may curse the place of cancer with your magic cancer stick."

He just grabs me and says, "I'm going Irma Lair and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me."

I sigh and somehow knew the meeting at the Silver Dragon is going to be a war zone. What do you know, I'm right. We get there all the girls are there but Martin snuck in again. Hay Lin squeals happily, Cornelia, Will and Taranee just look at me as if they have seen a ghost. Martin asks, "Hey what are you doing with my girl?" **'I knew this was a disaster waiting to happen.'**

_**

* * *

**__**Well here's the new chapter of this wonderful story of mine. I hope you all enjoy.**_

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thanks for your review I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. Happy New Years eve-day!_**

**_Nemrut: I'm glad to know you like my stories on Irma I hope you will enjoy this one. Happy New Years eve-day! _**

**_Chai-green-Alyce: I'm so glad this story is becoming fun. I hope this adds to the fun you're having. Happy New Years eve-day!_**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: I'm glad you did get to review and well the first impressions don't always speak the truth about the person ;) anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy New Years eve-day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sea of Tranquility or something like that

_I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H. but I do own this crazy plot_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I sigh and somehow knew the meeting at the Silver Dragon is going to be a war zone. What do you know, I'm right. We get there all the girls are there but Martin snuck in again. Hay Lin squeals happily, Cornelia, Will and Taranee just look at me as if they have seen a ghost. Martin asks, "Hey what are you doing with my girl?" **'I knew this was a disaster waiting to happen.'**

"MARTIN I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! STOP THINKING THAT I'M A GOOD FRIEND OF YOURS!"

Can someone give me something to numb my head? Mr. Iruka has that unbearable smirk on his face and says, "Prove it Marvin."

I look at him in surprise. Did he just challenge Martin's declaration? Am I imagining things?

Cornelia says, "Well Martin prove that you love your little onion ring."

I cringe and just stand there waiting. Unfortunately Martin kisses me on the cheek. Cornelia of course has to make things worse by asking, "Why not on the lips?"

'**CORNY DO YOU PURPOSELY WANT TO DISTORY ME? The cheek is enough to make me faint and now you want him to kiss me on the lips.'**

Martin answers, "That would be too drastic and Irma would never speak to me again if I push things too far."

Mr. Iruka scoffs and says, "You're such a wuss but maybe you don't love Irma. You're just obsessed with her am I right?"

Martin and Mr. Iruka stay on intensive gaze. I interrupt them by saying, "Mr. Iruka I'm going to work with Hay Lin on our homework." We get to work and I try to ignore such confusing factors on the events that have taken place. Taranee, Will and Cornelia sneak in to ask questions.

Hay Lin smiles and says, "Mr. Iruka is interesting when, did you meet him?"

I answer, "A few days ago…let's just say he is an unusual character." We write some more and before we knew it we had reached the end of the assignment. I see all four of my friends anxious to get more answers on this interesting character that has appeared here in heatherfeild. Before they get to ask anymore Mr. Iruka walks in with a curious glance on his face.

He has the smirk only difference is that it gets smugger. He asks, "So I take it all of you has questions?"

I can't help but cringe at his arrogance. I go first and ask, "How old are you?"

He smiles and says, "18."

We all look at each other in confusion. Taranee asks, "Why are you in this small community?"

He answers, "Miss Cook I hardly would call Heatherfeild a small community. I want to find something worth while so I'm living on my own for the most part."

Will asks, "Why did you end up at the Irma's?"

I am even interested in knowing his explanation for this one. He shakes his head and says, "That's one I'm not even sure of, you see I was driving here. I ended up with a flat tire; this strict looking police officer helps me out. I ask him where would be a good place to stay. He tells me there is no vacant room but he wouldn't mind letting me stay with him for a few days."

I nod, that would be like my dad when he is in a good mood. Cornelia asks, "Has Irma been a pain in the butt to you?"

I bristled at that comment but just pout a little and turn away. He answers, "She had an interesting run in with me but all and all no."

"How did you know Taranee's last name?"

He answers, "I met her mom today when I was looking for a job and a place to stay."

"Oh well ok…this is all very interesting but I think we should head home soon."

Mr. Iruka looks at his watch and say, "Oh…yeah we should go come along Miss Lair."

I shake my head and I hear Cornelia ask, "When can we know your first name?"

He flashes that mysterious smile and says, "In time…" We leave and that phrase is stuck in my head. **'In time talk about being vague. He is interesting but there's something about his story that is believable but maybe not the absolute truth.'**

We get home and of course my dad is ready to ground me. However something really strange happens he looks at my dad and says, "It's ok Officer Lair your daughter home with her homework done so please don't punish her too much."

I look at him with a questionable glance. I just shake my head and head to my sanctuary, my escape from this torture infested world. My wonderful element that; soothes my confused mind so I make a mad dash to the bathroom. I let it get warm but leave it a little cold. I lay in the water as it sends the desired peace of my mind through my head.

I hear dad say, "DON'T STAY IN THE BATHROOM ALL NIGHT!"

I just nod at that shout. **'Hmm maybe he isn't as bad as I thought but still… After my adventure in Meridian I won't be too trusting. He could've just let me get grounded but he defended me…maybe he just doesn't want to deal with me…I don't know maybe I'm thinking too much again…Still why would he end up here?'** I just let them float away and do little designs in the water nothing too drastic. I fall into bliss I wanted all day. The dreaded sound of footsteps and I let out an exasperated sigh but don't realize the gravity of the situation until I hear door open… AHH!

* * *

HEHEHE! That's all the goodies for this chapter. Hope you like this chapter! 

**_Nemrut: I hope this answers your question. I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thank you for your encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_**

**_A Witch fangirl: Thanks for your review!_**

**_Chai-Green-Alyce: I'm glad you like my story I hope this will make you laugh or at least feel a little emotion._**

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: YAY I'M HAPPY I GOT FANS! I hope you update on your story soon too! Hope you enjoy this chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**S_ea of Tranquility or something like that_**

_Again no W.I.T.C.H here just want to borrow these characters for a while that's all. _

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4 **_

The dreaded sound of footsteps and I let out an exasperated sigh but don't realize the gravity of the situation until I hear door open… AHH! I see the dreaded figure that I am trying to figure out. Water goes everywhere and I scramble to get my soaked night cloths. I shiver and desperately try to dry off everything. '**WHY IS IT I ALWAYS GET THE WORST LUCK!'** I hear a chuckle and see it helping me out. He has that unbearable smirk on his face and I just want to scream but I suppress my anger for the moment anyway. He asks, "Should I expect this sort of wash out often Irma or is it just because I am here?"

That's it I couldn't stay cool anymore. "MAYBE IF YOU'D KNOCK AND GIVE A GIRL SOME TIME TO REACT THEN MAYBE THIS MAYHEM WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! AS FOR THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION NO I ONLY WASH OUT PEOPLE I **DESPISE **SO MUCH!" I just keep trying to salvage the bathroom before my dear dad gives me the third degree again but at least I didn't tell him about my little secret. I just expect him to leave but he helps me instead. I see dad coming and I could see the words you're grounded for 3 weeks on his lips. I sigh and wait for my inevitable punishment to be handed down. I am still freezing because of my wet night clothes. I walk out of the bathroom to let dad go in and strangely no shouting words came from the bathroom. I just walk into my room and hide underneath my covers wanting some warmth. I hear his chuckle and I just shiver not really wanting to know why he is in my room.

"What's wrong Irma feeling a little chilly?"

'**OH aren't we just a genius? What are you going to say next? '_I know how you caused that wash out.'_**

"I know how you caused that wash out _Irmy. _You simply fell into the tub and caused a big splash."

'**Oh how brilliant professor but hey it beats having to explain me having the power over water.'** "Oh you caught me red handed but you had to scare me though." I just wait for him to leave but he just stares at me. I just try to ignore it but I can see his eyes don't know how or why but I see his eyes… **'WHAT DO I HAVE SOMETHING INTERESTING ON ME?'**

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?"

Again that irritating chuckle rings in my ears. He asks, "Irma is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Now why would I hide something from a genius like you?"

He smirks and says, "Just to keep me guessing and you keep the same thing from your family to protect them."

'_Ok maybe he isn't a knucklehead but still it's not like I can just say. I have the power over water without some kind of weird look.'_ "What do you think I'm hiding per say Mr. Iruka?"

Before he could answer the question dad comes in and says, "BED IRMA YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!"

'_Whew for once I'm saved by my dad.'_ "Yes Dad good night to both of you." I turn over and pretend to go to sleep but I lay awake with buzzing questions. '_Was he just leading me on? Does he know more then he lets on? Or is he just trying to make my mind hurt more then it needs to be. Maybe he wants me to be curious? ACK I CAN'T THINK ALL NIGHT I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP! Why am I even curious about this stranger that clearly has no regard for me...It's because he is alone like me it's hard to believe but it just seems weird why he would even end up here.' _An annoying buzz is ringing in my ear and I try to ignore it. Suddenly I hear an explosion of some kind and that got me up unfortunately I end up getting knocked out…WHY ME? CAN'T I GET JUST ONE DAY WHEN THINGS DON'T END UP SO DISASTERIOUS! I can feel someone dragging me somewhere. Oh how I want to shout scream do something but for now I just hang lifeless on something.

**_

* * *

_****_THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY HUMBLE STORY OF IRMA! I hope you enjoy this installment! _**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thank you for your reviews I see your story is coming along nicely._**

**_Nemrut: Lol I'm sure you'll find this very amusing. Thank you for your review._**

**_Witchfan girl: Thank you for your support. I hope to earn another review for you._**

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thanks for your review I hope to see more chapters from you soon. _**

**_Pink: Thank you for your input and I hope you like this chapter. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Sea of Tranquility or something like that

I don't own anything off of W.I.T.C.H except maybe comical oc's.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

After I wake up from my nightmare sweating and I scream as Mr. Wonderful had to give me a rude awakening call. It consists of some sort of liquid and two pans last definitely not least his loud mouth. I feel like a leaf when a door slams. "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME? COULDN'T A SIMPLE SHOVE AND A YELL GET ME UP?" He doesn't say anything he just strolls down stairs to the kitchen**. 'OHH A REAL FUNNY BOY! THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE FUNNY PERSON!'**

I smirk as I make my way downstairs to my ever loving parents. The peace and quiet is a bit of surrealism ok now I sound like Taranee in short it is freaking me out. I have a pleasant smile on my face and I look at the clock. **_'WHAT I AM ACTUALLY UP ON TIME! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!'_** I take a seat and see my wonderful brother Christopher the demon child in our, oh so perfect family. I just eat not looking because I have a devious plain heheh. I look at the calendar and sadly it's another school day but hey once I get home operation payback is in motion. I actually am on time I know shocking and no the world isn't coming to an end. I stand out at my bus stop grinning for once I don't dread the day as much. I see Taranee and Hay Lin talking to one another. I walk over and sit beside Hay Lin and she looks at me really funny.

"What Hay Lin is there something wrong?"

It takes a few minuets before Hay Lin answers her worried expression melts into a playful smirk. I begin to worry about what she'll come up with. She asks, "Irma are you in love?"

"WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! I AM NOT IN LOVE HAY LIN!"

Hay Lin giggles and says, "Yes you are because you wouldn't yell like that."

I just let out an exasperated sigh and shake my head. Only Hay Lin would say something that ridicules. Taranee looks at me curiously and asks, Are you sure Hay Lin? She just seems to be up to some mischief to me. Besides if Irma would ever admit she'd be in love the world would have to stop spinning."

Hay Lin laughed out loud at that statement and says, "You're right Taranee it would."

"Gee I'm so glad I can entertain you guys. The only thing missing is Corny complaining and judging my hair and outfit." And would you know it here comes miss ice queen now with the same scowling look. She looks at me once and just shakes her head. **_'THAT'S IT I WILL NEVER SAY ANYTHING AGAIN!'_**

Hay Lin begins to share our little argument with Miss Ice Queen. I see the evil look on Corny's face I just look out the window looking like I was thinking. HEY I CAN THINK…WHEN I WANT TO! Corny chuckles and I feel a heavy weight on my chest don't know why.

"Oh Irmy is it true are you in love with mister dark and mysterious?"

'**_DON'T SAY ANYTHING IRMA YOU'LL ONLY DIG YOUR GRAVE IF YOU DO!'_** I just keep looking out the window. Of course Corny couldn't just stop there she had to say the dreaded challenging words that gets me riled up. "So Irma how are you going to tell Martin that you've moved on? When are you going to kiss him?"

'**_THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!' "_**NO THAT ISN'T TRUE I LOVE NO ONE, AND I'LL KISS IRUKA WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME HOT!"

I lean back in my seat and turn my gaze ahead. We finally get to school but it wasn't much different there it seemed like a torture chamber. I go to my first class and I get asked, "Am I dating that Mr. Iruka?"

I just answer a simple "NO!" I see Martin looking at me with those curious eyes and I groan to myself thinking, **_'I GUESS IRUKA KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! OH HE'S GOING TO GET IT ONCE WE'RE DONE IN SCHOOL!'_** Art seemed to go fairly smoothly but Math it was a real disaster. I knew what the teacher was going to ask but I wasn't prepared.

The teacher says, "Ms. Lair would you please do problem #12 on the board?"

I groan and try at the problem which of course I got wrong. What's worse Martin had that goofy smile and the teacher asks him to correct my mistake. We had a bunch of homework from that class and of course Martin asks his ever famous question. "Irma my passion flower do you need my help?"

I force a smile and say "No thanks Martin my fungus loving friend I believe I can manage." I just walk on with all the books and I hear his puppy love sigh. I make a mad dash to the bus but then I see a sight I didn't expect seeing. The mob of girls near the bus screaming and squealing sent a chill down my spine. Then I see Mr. Wonderful with that unbearable smirk on his face. He snatches me and manages to make it out without something being taken from him. **_'AWW MAN NOW I WON'T GET TO THINK MY PLAN THROUGH! So that explosion and being dragged was a dream? I could've sworn it was real .I wonder what it means I haven't been able to think about it much today. I wonder why Mr. Wonderful here has even bothered to pick me up. THIS IS ALL TOO MUCH AND NOW I HAVE TO POSTPONE MY PLAN OF PAYBACK! THAT SUCKS MAJOR EGGS!' _**

He breaks my thoughts by asking, "Hey Irma you ok?"

I snap up and say, "I'm ok but why are you picking me up?"

He shrugs and says, "Something to do."

We are heading home then something hits Mr. Iruka's cars we crash but it sounds a lot like the explosion in my dream. Or was it a vision of some kind. I am out the only thing that is still working is my nerves and touch. I know someone is carrying me but to where? I hear faint sirens and feel gloved hands on me. I feel the cold chill of somewhere that is really clean and I smell a combination of bleach and a really bad smell. **_'WHERE AM I? DON'T TELL ME THE HOSPITAL!'_**

I manage to open my eyes and see that it was the very thing I despised is hospitals. I begin to feel myself shake usually I can my light of any situation but this one is just too real. I feel sick to my stomach and notice the smells which send my nerves up the wall. My worst fear comes to life when Martin walks in with a teddy bear and flowers. I groan and feel all the IV's stuck underneath my skin.

He asks, "Do you feel any better Irma?" For the first time he actually sounded worried about me. I just nod not really trusting my voice. He hands me the bear.

He smiles and says, "I think he'll keep you company tonight I know about your opinion on hospitals. Bye Irma and please behave for the doctors and nurses."

'_**WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO NICE TO ME? WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I WANT TO HAVE SOME KIND OF FUN IT HURTS SOMEBODY?**_

**_AGAHH I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN A HOSPITAL!'_** The medicine a nurse that I didn't care to notice come in puts me to sleep instantly and I groan as it is an uncomfortable feeling sleeping with meds in my system.

_**

* * *

**__**I hope this makes some kind of sense. I know it starts out a little awkward but it does play into the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it just I have quite a bit to do so if you're no longer my fan I understand. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**_Nemrut: I hope this is a long enough chapter lol. I'll try to make more chapters' longer ok buddy. _**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for your review as always if there's anything you want to point out is wrong please tell me._**

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thanks for your review keep up with your stories_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sea of Tranquility or something like that**

_**A/N I hope you all will enjoy this installment.**_

_**I do not own the brilliant works of W.I.T.C.H I just humbly use the characters in my own creative plots.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 6**_

_Dream_

"_OW MY BODY HURTS!" The awful overly clean smell comes into mind. I try to move but can't. I summon whatever "guardian" strength of calling my element but something else happened. I see a guy in a black suit looks a lot like Mr. Iruka. I can see a grim and stern look on his face. I also see a fairly young boy looking at the man._

_He looks at the man and asks, "What happens now?"_

_The man turns to him and says, "Training, studying and more discipline."_

_The boy asks, "But what about fun?"_

Suddenly I hear a painfully familiar voice and snap me awake. _"AWW MAN DON'T TELL ME I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS PRISION OF PAIN AND TORTURE!" _My head is still swimming like a fish who gotits brains sucked out. I groan and look over surprisingly I see my wonderful Mr. Iruka. He looks really deep in thought but his amber eyes looks at me. "_Has he been here for too long I wonder?" _

He smiles and asks, "What surprised to see me here **_Irmy_**?"

"Yes, I expected you to be in a nice bed while laughing at this whole situation. Not to mention being **_"Irmy" _**free for about two days."

He just looks at me without saying anything. Boy I'll tell you, the silence can be really loud don't let anyone else tell you other wise. _"Man I like him better when he is sarcastic. Why isn't he laughing at me or at least smirking, if I didn't know better I'd say he's worried about me?" _He notices my deep in thought look and examines my face for a while. I jerk up and ask, "What are you looking at playboy?"

"You know **Irmy** if I didn't know any better I'd think you have a crush on me hmm?"

"WHAT ON EARTH WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT CRUSHES AND BESIDES WHY SHOULD I TRUST MY FEELINGS TO YOU HUH?"

That tormenting smirk comes on his face and says, "Interesting defense but I don't buy that **Irmy** you're usually vaguer with your motives and heart."

Suddenly a girl that looks closer to Mr. Mysterious age walks in. Her looks surpass mine even the messed up hair looks better than anything I usually come up with. She sits down and asks, "**Iruky** darling are we going on a date tonight?" His smirk suddenly disappears into a scowl and he turns to find her face close to his own.

"_THIS SUCKS WHY DO I SUDDENLY FEEL A LITTLE JEALOUS...She's perfect for him and not too much different from me. I'll just pretend I've fallen asleep."_

He answers, "I'll pick you up at 7:45 but I'm only going to stay out for three hours maybe less."

I shut my eyes tight expect to hear major lip locking. I can just see her trying to kiss him but he only allows a peck. He says, "That's enough Ryoko go now."

She says, "I'll see you at 7:45 my love."

I just keep my eyes closed and I hear his breathing near my ear. I want to cringe but I try to keep my position as the sleeping patient. He says, "**IRRRMMMMYYY** WAKKEEY WAKKEEY I WON'T LET YOU SLEEP IN PEACEEEE!"

He touches my neck, which cause me to jerk more and get an IV pulled deeper in my skin. _"OWWWW WHY ME I WAS TRYING TO LET THE MAN HAVE SOME ALONE TIME WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND BUT NOOO! HE HAS TO CAUSE ME MORE PAIN AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"_ Pain tears fall fast and I let out small gasps. I saw a side I didn't expect to see, he pulled the IV back into position. It hurt a little but not as much. One of the nurses came running but he smiles while telling them to get some rubbing alcohol for him to see if he can't numb the needle pain from where it went a little too deep and I guess to keep from allowing infection to get me. After he takes care of my wounds I just sit in silence not sure what to ask him or why talk to him at all.

He voice sounded softer when he says, "Ryoko is my girlfriend but I think I'll end my relationship with her. She's become more dependent on me lately and I saw her kissing my so called best friend a few days ago."

I still didn't feel better about myself. I nod and say, "Thanks for taking care of the pain."

He forces my eyes to meet his and I hear an exasperated sigh escape from his stern looking face. He leans closer and asks, "Irma do you think you're attractive at all?"

I look at him dumbfounded for a few seconds trying to allow the question to sink in. After that small waiting period I burst out laughing. Maybe the whole hospital heard my high cackle but it was such a funny question to be asking me. I had to catch my breath and say, "I'm good for a few laughs and I'm cute in my own way. I'm not sure attractive is the right word for me."

His face was stern but his eyes looked gentler then before. He inches closer and asks, "Why not Irma you seem confident enough?"

I lean back further on my bed and suddenly Martin waltz in with that goofy smile on his face. He says, "GOOD AFTERNOON MY PASSION FLOWER!"

I hit the pillow hard and scream "NOOOO!" I cover up and try to curl up in a ball. Mr. Iruka shoved him out the door surprisingly.

Martin protest, "UNHAND ME YOU RECKLESS DRIVER I'M CALLING MY…." The door ironically slammed in his face. He mutters something I didn'tcatch.

I sit up and ask, "Why did you do that?"

He just smiles and says, "You're a smart girl you can figure it out."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR MR IRUKA! CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A HINT?"

He smirks and says, "Life isn't fair **Irmy** I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

He walks out the door with coat in hand. I rant mentally and suddenly I get another shoot which made me sleepy. "NOT AGAIN YOU'LL PAY MR. IRUKA!" Asleep I have gone into which wasn't too bad I was dreaming up ways to get back at him.

_

* * *

__Wow I have so many reviewers for this story. Hey I must be doing something right. Now without further ado here are my thanks to all my reviewers._

_**Kira222**: Thanks for the wonderful review you left me. I hope all goes well for your stories._

_**KaNdRaKaRgrl: **Thanks for your encouraging reviews. WHERE IS THE UPDATE ON YOUR LATEST STORY! Hehe ok I won't be too pushy. Keep up the great work._

_**Tory: **Wow thanks for saying you love this story. Glad to see newbie's as well as the faithful._

_**Nemrut: **Aww shucks I am not that great. I'm still developing my story telling abilities but I doubt I'll ever be wonderful, the least I can be is good. Thanks for your review though._

_**SPRobsessdChic101:** Hey nice to see new reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!_

_**Harryrulesmyworld: **GREAT TO HEAR FROM YOU! Your story is gaining major progress and to tell you the truth. I have a basic idea of the plot. I allow my gut to lead me through most of my stories. Some kinds of influence to my emotion are into most of the chapters. Hehe not very professional I know but it's how I handle most of my stories. Keep up the great work._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sea of Tranquility or something like that**

_I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H. I just own this crazy plot._

"_other person's dialogue in dream"_

"_**Irma's dialogue in dream"**_

_**A/N Sorry for the long but hey better late then never. I hope you all will enjoy this and everything after the dream goes back to original format.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Dream _

"_Good morning miss sleepy head. How are you doing this morning?"_

'_**A lot better if they didn't have to poke me with god knows what.' "Oh Irukyy I missed you so but I understand you were busy with your pretty little girl friend. Too bad I was almost tempted to kiss you."**_

"_Hmm would you know how to kiss **Irmy**?"_

"_**Well maybe I do or maybe I don't. Too bad you'll never know that."**_

"_Oh it won't be that long Ms. Lair." He tries to get closer but I bend back and avoid those obviously lonely lips. He gets dangerously close and unfortunately he doesn't scare me enough to use my powers against him._

_Suddenly Ms. Perfect storms in with teary eyes and asks, "WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME IRUKY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME?"_

_He sighs says, "Honestly, Ryoko don't you have another boyfriend like oh I don't know my ex-best friend?"_

_She grabs his hand and says, "I was wrong about him, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me I love you so."_

"_**Man what a sappy soap opera, this title will be the handsome and the desperate."**_

_She goes to smack me but Mr. Iruka stops her as she shouts, "YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE ONLY WHAT 12 YEARS OLD YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOVE! _

_NOT TO MENTION YOU LOOK LIKE A DERANGED DOG WITH THAT MESSY BROWN HAIR OF YOURS!"_

_I about explode at that comment but I bite my tongue. Then an evil smile appears on my face as I look at Mr. **Iruky. **He glares at me wondering what I'm thinking about doing. _

_My smile stays it's not my typical impish smile no its one where I will execute my evil scheme. _

"_**Oh you're so right; I don't stand a chance in the world with my deranged dog ways. Mr. Iruka, she apparently wants you so much for herself that she'd put on so much make-up to hide her flaws. Of course I would never be caught dead begging a guy to take me back it's so wrong, plus Corny would never let me hear the end of it."**_

"_Hmp make up would do you a lot of good brat. Despite the make-up comment she actually has a point. I do love you so please take me back."_

_He looks at me then back at her. I trip him with the cane the nurses left me and he kisses her. I just grin evilly it doesn't matter if he chooses her I got to be evil just slightly. YES VENGENCE well a small taste of it but still good enough for me. HAHAHA!_

_End of dream_

Suddenly I feel a smack on me cheek, man can't people wake up like I'm normal. Oh wait scratch that. I open my eyes with an unhappy look on my face. I see the one person I was dreaming about torturing. He had that smug look all over his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MR.ROYAL-PAIN-IN-MY-BEHIND?"

If that was even possible that smirk grew as he leaned over to look at me. I groan and ask, "So where's Ms. Perfect?"

"Oh I took care of her, but enough about Ms. Perfect. How are you feeling my little** Irmy?**"

"Well good as to expect being pined down to a table with needles under my skin. With a wide combinations of wires and medication that keeps my head somewhat swimming, I'm doing great. Why do you ask?"

"**His smirk is still there dang, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET IT OFF THERE! Maybe I need to get a little personal or at least distract him a little. STOP STARRING AT ME LIKE I'M A FISH YOU WANT TO EAT! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW ALTHOUGH I MAY NOT ALWAYS SHOW IT!"**

He gets closer to me and I move back but I realize I can't move too far. The distance closes slowly between us. He is so evil he knows how to not scare me enough to use my powers to change him into an animal of some sort. He doesn't provoke me in a hurtful he actually is gentle with me. It's really strange I thought he'd be like my past crushes that just dive in and want to take full advantage of me but somehow he doesn't. Man this isn't right could it be that…I…am…falling…for…MR…Royal…Pain… NO! I feel his hand on me and a blush creeps up on my cheeks. HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME! IT'S NOT FAIR I AM SUPPOSED TO BE MISS IMPOSSIBLE! Plus I feel guilty for feeling this way for someone so much older then me. He was so close to my face and I don't feel the overwhelming fright to run. I don't fight or struggle I just wait. As the distance closes I hear Hay Lin bounce in with my other friends not too far behind. Of course fate has to be this cruel to me.

He does capture my lips for a brief moment. It was all dead silence for the longest time. COME ON GIRLS SAY SOMETHING! ARE WE IN THE TWLIGHT ZONE OR SOMETHING! Ok I guess this is all for this round but believe me the next chapter will be more fun then this. Later maybe by then the girls will choose to react. See you all in the next chapter.

**

* * *

****Well I know it's an unusual way to end a chapter but hey I needed something different. I'm glad to have support. Now I leave this chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**_KaNdRaKaRgrl: Thanks for the review I hope this will entertain you further. Great job on your fic so far keep up the good work. Keep up the great work. Again thanks for the support._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for your awesome support for both of my stories. I'm glad you're going to try to like yourself better. I've sort of had an odd ending myself to try to boast your self esteem heheh. Anyway thanks for the support and I hope you'll like this chapter. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Sea of Tranqulity or something like that

I don't own a thing from the series of W.I.T.C.H. I just own this slightly crazy plot and minor characters.

A/N I'm trying to complete one of my fics from, **As told by ginger. **It's called _Miranda's life_ if you want to check it out sometime. I haven't forgotten about my W.I.T.C.H stories.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After the blistering silence we suffered through all the last part of the previous chapter. I've never seen such a fast reaction and different expressions so vivid, not one escapes me. Will's shocked but has a smile hidden on her face, Taranee's quizzical but amused look, Corny's smirk and sarcastic sneer, Hay Lin's over joyous but mischief filled glance.

I let out a sigh and brace myself for questions, comments and what not. Of course it wouldn't be that simple otherwise the cosmos would have to be turned completely upside down. I just wait and look at my friends curiously. Cornelia being the type A personality that she is, remarks, "I see that you and Mr. Iruka are getting to know each other **up-close **and **personal.**"

I wince and say, "Corny please don't be overly excited he just slipped and kissed me by accident that's all. Please don't think I would give you something to hold on my head that easily." I can't let her get the better end of this deal. It's sort of like pouring salt on an open wound; we are rivals I guess you could say. I see Will and Taranee snickering I groan mentally because it's hard to tell what they'll come up with. Of course the one I have to truly fear is….

"OH IRMA YOU FINALLY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I knew you were in love with Mr. Iruka!"

And there it was my closest friend, Hay Lin jumping to conclusions once again. Ok I love all my friends but when it comes to me liking the cosmos was changing. Well ok so I'm not the easiest person to understand but hey they can at least **try **to show some control. I can see Corny just beaming with victory and it really annoys me but I wait for Taranee and Will to speak their mind.

Taranee asks, "So Irma how long is this affair going to go on without you admitting it?"

I groan and say, "Not you too Taranee, look there is no sparks flying for me and Mr-Royal-pain ok." I look to see if I could have his support which probably wouldn't happen but I could try anyway. He seems to have disappeared again. _"Oh that's real nice feeding me to the lions after I've recovered a little. YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT YET MR-ROYAL-PAIN-IN-My-BUTT! I don't know how or when, but I SWEAR IT WILL BE SOON!"_

Will surprises me and says, "Ok enough taunting about Irma's love life. How are you feeling now that your buddies are here to support you?"

"Well I could live without the comments about me and Mr Royal-Pain. Still I'm glad and a little surprised you'd all come and visit me. In my wire and drugged splendor but the thought is appreciated."

I smile despite of the pain I still feel. Corny actually gave me a hug and that slightly worries me. What came after didn't surprise me as much as anger me. She slapped me on my only not hurting part of my face, no scratch that of my body. Of course I can never be too well because it isn't allowed.

"IRMA YOU KNOW WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CARELESS! DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU REALLY ARE CLUELESS **IRMY**!"

That didn't sound at all like the typical Corny scold it sounded like a concerned person. Don't tell me Corny actually grew a heart after all the time we've spent together. Hay Lin, Taranee, and Will, start to turn very sober on me. My chest gets tight with all this sober energy and I grow desperate to break this thick ice. I go to get up but I fall down on the floor and have the bed pan on my bed spill on me. Man the stuff stinks my hair would've ran if it had legs, then my IV leaked on my head, and to top it off the cleaning solution that's been burning my nose spills on my head. "_OW OK LIFE IS NOT FAIR WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO BREAKS THE ICE…AND POSSIBLY A BONE OR TOO WHILE DOING IT!_ I hear the sound I've been, desiring is laughter. _Maybe it wasn't that bad…now to make it disasters is Mr.…OH NO I SHOULD KEEP MY BIG MOUTH SHUT_!" Mr. Royal-pain walks in with something in his hands but starts laughing out loud, while falling in the floor laughing. "_GEE GUYS IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY SHEESH!" I'm so upset I can't speak yes it is a truly grim day for me._

**

* * *

****I hope you all like this latest chapter! Hmm maybe I should update more but oh well. Anyway feel free to give your opinion.**

**_Harryrulesmyworld:_ Thanks for the review just the same. I hope you keep up the good work on your fic. I bet this one isn't as good as my others but I try. Again thanks for your support.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sea of Tranquility or something like that

I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own some crazy characters

A/N: SORRY I HAVE BEEN HORRIBLE! Please forgive me but I'm trying to chase after a dream. Much, like Irma on the show but I'm not as brave.

Chapter 9

After my friends and Royal pain in my butt leave, I begin to relax of course I don't get too comfortable it's a hospital can't get too comfy. Suddenly I hear a small knock on my door, and see my family with an extra guest. I notice glasses, messy brown hair and that goofy smile. **_Martin Tubbs what in the world are you doing here? I thought Mr. Royal Pain got rid of you. Never mind I don't want to think about stupid stuff like that anymore._** I just look at each of them wondering what can of questions I'll get from them. Mom just walks over and asks, "Are you ok Irmy?"

'**_Peachy just as long as I have no more accidents like I had a few hours before.'_** I sigh and answer, "Well I'm living I guess."

Dad stares at me and asks, "Is there a guy bothering you?"

I shake my head but look down on the floor. He asks, "Are you lying Irma?"

I look him square in the eye and say, "Dad I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. For the final time no dad." The nurse walks in with the god awful medicine that will make me air headed…ok more air headed then usual. I let out a pitiful groan, and dad gives his accusing glare. I pout and just grin at the somewhat nice nurse. The feeling of letting go seems nice for a little while. I just look at martin and smile.

Usually I wouldn't do that but hey first time for everything right? I say, "Thanks for the bear and I'm sorry that I was mean today."

He allows a smile appears on his face and say, "Oh its ok that guy was here so I guess it was the wrong time to see you."

I let out a small sigh and say, "You know martin maybe I should mellow out. It's not like we're getting married and hey you're probably the only one who can stand me."

Martin looks at me with a shocked look on his face. Again this medicine works miracles and curses believe me, however what I said was true. It wasn't something that med influenced me to think about.

I giggle and say, "Martin come back to earth. I still think we should stay friends since I don't know the meaning of being in love."

Martin nods sadly as he returns to earth and asks, "Irma is being with me that bad?"

I actually giggle again and say, "No Martin it's more about my feelings, my uncertainty and fears."

He looks at me with teary eyes and asked "Is there any hope for me to be with you?"

I let out a laugh and say, "As long as I'm still single anyone has a chance. Even you my fungus filled, overly gushy, geeky Martin." I didn't notice that my parents and brother left me alone with Martin until a few minuets later.

Suddenly I hear a roar at the door and the word was**…"WHAT!"**

**_Sorry again for the wait but I hope you will enjoy this somewhat short chapter. Fill free to give your opinion about anything._**


	11. Chapter 11

Sea of Tranquility or something like that

I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H but I do own this plot.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 10**_

Suddenly I hear a roar at the door and the word was**…"WHAT!"**

I bolt upright and look anxiously at the door. Who ever was there was gone by the time my eyes reach the door. My head gets lighter as the time drags on. Martin seems to notice and says, "Well I'm going to go. See you later Irma hope you get better soon." I simply nod and I think I pass out. All I know is I hear nothing for a while, man those drugs they give you for pain works on the mind. Anyway I slowly wake up to a blinding white light. I hear nurses talking so fast, or it could be the drugs. Whatever the reason I can not understand a single word they are saying. I fight to get my eyes open and then water gets into my eye. I groan and ask, "When can I get free from this prison?"

None of them answer me of course. What can you expect from a place that smells like bleach and is so white most of the time? I think my roommate did a number on her bed. The smell could burn your nose hairs. **PLEASE SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I ACUTALLY WOULD RATHER DEAL WITH KNICKERBOKER AND HOMEWORK THEN THIS TORMENT!** After the nurses leave everything gets really quiet, I'm not use to quiet…I hear a sound and much to my annoyance I can't sit up to satisfy my curiosity. I hear it again…SOMEONE LOVES TO MAKE FUN OF THE CURIOSITY I CAN'T SATISFY! Suddenly the room gets cold but it also feels like a horror movie about to be played out. A helpless victim gets hurt and a killer looms in the dark waiting to complete its blood lusting desire. Oh great now I'm scaring myself this isn't what I had in mind for comfort. I somehow pass out again; unfortunately it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

**Dream**

**I hear a nurse walk in like they normally would. Here I am still loopy on medicine and I feel the usual pains with a needles and checking the machines. Then the sound that is making my curiosity wild starts up again. Sweat rolls down my head as I am laying here powerless to do much of anything. Even with my powers over water, it does me little good if I can't concentrate on it properly. I hear footsteps in the hall causing my head to whirl with thoughts of what am I going to do? The footsteps agonizingly slow. _Oh great I'm going to die in a hospital not what I had in mind. I wanted to die peacefully near water or something with more color then white and bleach. I guess I've really made my bed I should've been nicer to Cornelia. I should have been nicer to my little brat brother of mine. Now the end is coming and I have no say in it. Oh well its ok I guess I mean after all I've lived a pretty decent life. _The time seemed to slow down dramatically as the footsteps echo. I groan but only I can hear myself react. If things were not already bad enough, I hear the ticking of a clock. Each time I hear a footstep a tick from the clock works. Suddenly I feel a touch on my shoulder. _AHH NO HELP I DON'T WANT TO DIE! _**

"_IRMA!"_

"_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**!"**_

"_IRMA WAKE UP!"_

I open my eyes and still panicking like someone was really going to kill me. I see all my friends and my parents. Unfortunately all look at me with worried and concern eyes. I sigh and ask, "What did I say?"

Hay Lin sits beside me and says, "You said DON'T KILL ME!"

I feel my senses slowly coming back to me. Cornelia as usual asks, "What's wrong Irmy did one of your loving fans attack you or something?"

Usually I would be sarcastic right back. After that dream something has brought back old fears that I faced with Keno. I just nod and say nothing else. Cornelia tries again and says, "Aww what no sarcasm. Has the great Irma Lair lost her touch?"

Again I just nod and ask, "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

Mom and Dad walk over with confusion in their eyes. Mom puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "You'll be free this afternoon but they just want you to take it easy and no more medicine since you are making a recovery."

I nod and try to smile. So many questions are floating around my head. I look at Will and ask, "Have I missed much at school?"

She gives me a questioning glance but answers, "Just worksheets and a test in Math and History."

I nod and lay down in my bed. I feel so off balance now it is scary. My element is unpredictable at times but it feels as if I'm being pulled in a dark whirl pool. They stay with me until visiting hour was up and I just stay in the same position for what seem like days. Then noon came and my parents come in with my brat brother. I sit up and they hand me clothes to put on and say, "Time to go home."

I literally jump from the bed and rush to get changed. When I come out, I did something that probably will not happen again, at least not the same time; I grab my brother and kiss him on the cheek. He looks as white as a ghost.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

I laugh and say "It is still me squirt but I've decided to make a few changes."

Finally we walk to the car but I see a guy in black pass us by. Don't know why fear suddenly appears again but I shake it off. _I'm free now I can rest. I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! Yes I am desperate for freedom._

**_

* * *

_****_Wow I didn't know people liked this story that much. Hope you all like this installment. I know I haven't been updating as often. Still better late then never lol, thank you for the support, even though I know I don't deserve it._**

**_Nemrut: Thanks for your review and I do enjoy this story. I don't like writing without some feeling compelling me too. I'm glad you still like this and its ok hope all is well with you._**

**_Guardian of The Water: Thank you for your review. I hope I earn another from you._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sea of Tranquility or Something like that**_

_I don't own anything but the plot and some Original Characters. _

* * *

Chapter 11 (Part 1)

As I am in the car on the way home everything seems different. My brother just looks at me like I am going to shatter as he turns his eyes away. Mom and Dad were also quiet. _'Ok seriously who are these people? What happened to my family?_**' **Dad lets out a cough and asks, "So feeling better Irma?"

The fact that the voice of my fathers did not sound the same shocks me. "Yes, dad I'm glad to get out of the pri…I mean wonderful healing facility." Yes I know the word facility is a bit much but the atmosphere in this car is so thick. You could use a knife and still not reach the opening. I hear a chuckle from my parents and my brother even laughs.

'_Now this is more like the family I know and on some level love._**'** The rest of the way is much more comfortable. Until dad brings up the subject of Mr. Royal pain in my behind and somehow it all seems so typical.

Dad smiles at me and asks, "So Irma I see Mr. Iruka has improved your attitude. Have you become friends?"

"Honestly dad I am not sure what to say about him. He is an interesting person but I think there is more to him then what meets the eye. I will say he fascinates me." I just look out the window wondering how the events will unfold. Once we get home. Everything seems eerie like life is snub out. Ok this kind of silence I do not like.

My brother asks, "Who died?"

"My exact question there demon child, maybe he got tired of us."

I faintly hear a sound behind me but I dismiss it. I walk inside and sneeze. All eyes seem to look at me like I am going to fall apart. "Relax it was just a sneeze really." Mom and dad have a strange smile on their faces. Christopher even looks like he knows something I don't. Of course I feel like a stupid person which again is nothing short of the ordinary. I throw my hands up and just go upstairs to my room. _Well I'm so happy people have their own knowledge I would just wish they would clue me in._ I must have fallen asleep between the last 5 minuets but it honestly did not feel like I did. When I sit up abruptly for no apparent reason everything seems quiet. I get up and look downstairs not a sound is made. _Why is it so quiet?_ I walk around with a curious streak.

_Maybe Mr. Iruka found himself a place. I hope he does find the happiness he is looking for. Still I would have liked to know more about him. NO I AM ONLY INTERESTED IN HIM AS A PERSON NOT A LOVE AFFAIR!_

I continue on not sure what exactly I am looking for. I just shrug and go into the kitchen to make an interesting sandwich which is made of pickle ham and mayo. What I am not exactly conventional ok. Man Taranee has taught me a few big words, got to remember to thank her. As I make the finishing touches I hear footsteps so I go to investigate. Unfortunately the same conclusion is discovered that I have let the meridian experience get to me. _Honestly Irma you are getting paranoid. Yes that incident was bad but you can't live with fear eating at your nerves. YOU ARE THE WATER GUARDIAN! THE QUEEN OF ANNOYING THE EARTH PRINCESS! STRAIGHTEN UP!_

I hear a low chuckle from somewhere and I sigh choosing to ignore it as I eat. Then I feel something on my ear which makes me stop in mid bite. I am stuck in mid crunch for god only knows how many minuets. Then I hear a whisper, "You can't get rid of me Irmy."

I fall down on the floor and look up at the face of my torturer. "OH YOU ARE SO NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

Sorry this is so sort but trust me there is more. I hope you readers like this story. I am hoping to get reviews but I realize I must let a lot of you down. Anyway thank you all for reading all the same. 


End file.
